


Can You Hear Me?

by chloeyo



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Canon, F/M, Hiatus, Philinda - Freeform, Reunions, first I love you, i saw you, inter dimensional conversation, kiss, you mean a lot to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 20:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8593159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chloeyo/pseuds/chloeyo
Summary: Coulson and May have a conversation while in different dimensions. (Reunion Story)





	

“Can you hear me?”, he says over the line they managed to connect him to.

He was standing directly in front of her but for some reason she couldn’t see him-- no one could. He was invisible.

“Yeah. Phil, it’s good to hear your voice.”, she said not being able to hold in her smile. He walked closer to her, wanting to hold her. “How long has it been?”

“It’s been awhile, huh. New record?”

“Um… disappearing and leaving no clues as to where you went? Not a record you should be proud of.”

He smiled and shook his head. 

“Yeah, sorry about that.”

There were other agents in the room. Their conversation wasn’t exactly private. Mack sensed the conversation was about to enter personal nature. He had to do his partner a favor and clear the room.

“Ok um. You guys--”, he said to the group agents dressed in full tactical gear, “Let’s clear out. We’re needed on Z one.” Mack looked at May and nodded. 

The room was empty, making May feel more comfortable.

“So how’s the team?”

She scoffed at the word.

“What?”, he asked.

“Nothing just… it’s weird how you still call it a team. We haven’t been a team in months. So much has changed.”

“Old habit I guess.”

She sat on the equipment box and stared at the ground with the headphones over her head. He sat on the adjacent box unable to look away from her.

“But really what’s happening over there?”

“Simmons is how you’d expect: miserable. She has plenty of work to keep her busy though.”

“For the director?”

“Yup. Daisy’s still here-- on the Zephyr with Gabe Reyes. She said she’ll leave when this is over.”

“Do you think she will?”

“Hard to say. She puts on a good front though.”

“Well, she learned from the best.”

May shrugged off his joke.

“It’s been weird without you around. SHIELD I mean. Especially to me and Daisy.”

“And why’s that?”

She had no reason to hide how much he meant to her. He already knew.

“I guess because neither of us have been in SHIELD without knowing you’re there. And for you to not be there… I don’t know. It’s just kinda weird.”

“Really? Weirder than being invisible?”

“Not that weird.”

They laughed for a while but soon silence fell upon them. He had been gone for weeks he wasn’t gonna waste a moment of this.

“May?”

“Yeah?”

“I know you told me not to let it go to my head…”

“Phil…”

“I know. I’m not, but shouldn’t we at least talk about it?”

“What’s there to talk about? I saw you when I died. Let’s move on.”

She couldn’t see him shaking his head. 

“I just don’t think I can. What does it mean. Tell me what it means to you.”

She adjusted herself.

“You know what it means Phil. You mean a lot to me. I’ve told you this before. A number of times.”

All May could hear was his breathing. She didn’t mind it because it meant that he was still there, but she really needed him to say something.

“Phil?”

“Yeah?”

“You’re quiet.”

“Am I?”

“Yeah. Say something.”

His scoff was heard over the speaker making her raise her eyebrows.

“Now that I think about it it's probably not the best time to talk about this.”

“Umm you were the one who--”

“I know just not right now.”

“Phil you can’t just--”

She was interrupted when Mack and a few other agents ran into the room. They each ran to their own monitor and started typing in all sorts of complicated  
algorithms.

“Mack what’s happening?”

“Simmons had a breakthrough. We need to do this ASAP.”

“Wait is he saying you could bring us back right now?”, Coulson said over the speaker into May’s headphones.

“You can bring them back?”

“Yeah. Is Coulson still here?”

“Yeah.”

“Coulson! Go to the chamber. We’ll get Fitz and Robbie after. Hurry up.”

Whatever machine they were using to communicate with Coulson was strong enough for him to be heard from anywhere in the building. May kept on the headphones to talk him through it.

“Phil are you in there? I'm gonna close the door now.”

“Do it.”, she heard him say over the headphones. 

“Mack! Whenever you’re ready.”

They could hear the tech around the chamber starting to power up. May sealed the room from the outside and waited for it to be over. 

“May? Can you hear me still? Are you there?”

“I'm here, Phil.”

“Good. I said earlier wasn't a good time? Well I think now’s a good time as any.”, the machines got louder. They both knew it was close. “You mean a lot to me too. But you know that already.”

“Yeah I do.”

“But it's-- it's more than that. I love--”

The machine fully powered up and blasted some sort of energy into the chamber Coulson was in. After she got the all clear from Mack, she ran into the room. To her relief she found Coulson laying in the middle of the chamber. With all her strength she turned the wheel and opened it. 

“Phil…”, she said as she held his hand and shook his shoulder. “Phil wake up. Please.”

His eyes shot open and he took in a giant breath of air. After a few seconds of looking around to see where he was, he looked up and realized it was May. He managed to sit up despite his body aching. 

“--you.”, he finished. “I love you.”

She smiled and brought his face closer to hers and kissed him. And he kissed back. For a long, long time. But what else can you expect when two people in love reunite after their second near death experience in the past month?

When they finally separated they both had giant smiles on their faces-- as if they forgot where they were. 

“I'll take that as an ‘I love you too’ then?”

She laughed and lowered her head to hide her blush. 

“Aww that's cute.”, Mack said making the two jump, “But uh we’ve got two other invisible people waiting, so if you to could move this somewhere else?”

They stood up and brushed themselves off. As they walked down the hall of the Momentum Lab Facility, Coulson reached for May’s hand and said, “So… where should we move this? I hear there's a really nice motel down the street.”


End file.
